Kitty Love?
by unie
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Hilary finds a perfect thing to present Kai on his birthday and Kai finds a perfect way to thank her. read on... KaiHil.


**Hello eyeryone! Here I am with another crappy story… I seriously dunno how I come up with such weird stories all the time , but I hope you like it. Well… and about what I have mentioned about Kai's birthday, I know there have been a lot of different b'days mentioned in different sites.. I found this in some website where it was mentioned that it is august 2. if you think it's wrong just ignore that part, that's all hehehe… anyways… hope you enjoy the story. Please read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER : I obviously do not own beyblade or anything concerned to beyblade.**

**RATING: K+**

**PAIRING : KaiHil**

KITTY LOVE?

It was again that frustrating time of the year when everytime you stepped out of the house thinking that it was a perfect day to go out and have some fun, it would instinctively start raining washing away your 'perfect plan' in drain! And today was no exception…

Hilary sighed, staring out of the window of the restaurant she was sitting in, which was(the window) covered with tiny droplets of rain making the view blur.

"Your drink Ma'am", the waiter said materialising out of nowhere making Hilary jerk in her thoughts. He bowed to her "thanks" and left. She took a sip of the orange juice and went back to her thoughts zoning out again.

It was almost the end of July and that meant , soon, it would be Kai's birthday.Ofcourse she had never bothered about any of her team mates birthdays but this time she wanted to celebrate this slate haired blader's birthday. Okay, not exactly _celebrate_(though she _had _thought of it before but dropped the idea of throwing a party coz knowing what a loner he was, she thought it might just piss him off) , she atleast wanted to give some kind of a gift to her bishounen 'WHOA!! hold on a sec!! MY bishounen?'She gasped realizing what she was thinking. 'No no no!! scratch that!! That's not true…It's just a little attempt to bring cheer in his boring lonely life and to see if I could make him smile!! That's it!' She thought shaking her head trying to convince herself that earned some weird looks from the people around. _Oh! Great!! Just what I wanted._

Anyway, she had been thinking a lot about what gift might be perfect for him , or to be more precise, a gift that wouldn't force him to sue her. Hilary gulped at this thought and took another sip from her drink. _I don't even wanna think about it. _ Well… she had come up with every possible idea by now ranging from a chocolate box (_naa… Kai doesn't like chocolates… what was I thinking?_) to a new beyblade (_er… no, I don't think I would ever find a beyblade better than the one Kenny has developed_) to even a fluffy dog or a kitten. Hilary almost laughed at this thought imagining a chibi Kai jumping up and down with joy hugging the fluffy doll.

'wait a minute! A kitten!" , she thought , her eyes windening with the sudden realisation.

_flashback_

The blade breakers were out relaxing and Hilary was sitting alone inside the living room of the dojo staring out of the window looking at the happy boys playing and laughing around. Then suddenly Daichi popped out of nowhere munching on what looked like a jumbo sized burger.

"Psssttt… Hilary", Daichi whispered gulping a huge chunk of the food and leaned close to Hilary "I know a little secret about Kai that now one knows", Daichi said grinning his hand covering his mouth sideway looking quite proud of himself.

"you do?", she asked bewildered but at the same time getting a lot interested. _Kai's secret huh? Daichi knows Kai's secret? And he hasn't told anyone? Heh, I can bet on anything that I'm the last one to know this._

"Yep, I, Daichi, the no.1 beyblader in the world and soon to be the only one to defeat Tyson and become the –"

"Just spill out the secret already", Hilary said getting annoyed a vein already popping out of her head. Daichi sweat dropped looking at Hilary who was about burst into her anger fit.

"alright, alright. The secret is that…", Daichi started, looking a little exited and so was Hilary. " Kai has a secret love for kittens. And I bet he owns a pet cat we don't know about coz I saw him feeding this little cat the other day",Daichi said looking at Hilary to see how she would react.

Her eyes widened. "Wha- ??", was all she could say. _Whoa! Now that's one big secret!_

"Are you sure?', Hilary asked trying to confirm.

"Yep! Positive", Daichi replied confidantly giving a thumbs-up and winked.

"DDAAAAAAIIIIIIIIICCCCCHHHHHHIIIIIIIIII" ,a voice behind him boomed. Daichi turned around and gulped.

"YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD AGAIN!!", yelled an extremely angry and pissed Tyson.

_uh-oh!_ O.O

And in a split second he ran out of the dojo(pretty much in anime style) . "COME BACK HERE MONKEY-BOY!! YOU ARE NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DID", Tyson yelled again chasing Daichi around. But suddenly a vein popped on Daichi's head. _Monkeyboy? _

"GRRRRRRRR….. DON'T YOU CALL ME MONKEY-BOY", Daichi yelled back suddenly stopping from his life-saving run throwing his fists in air in anger.

"Monkey-boy! Monkey-boy! Monkey-boy! ha ha ha", Tyson said sticking out his tongue and quite enjoying watching him getting annoyed.

Hilary just sweat-dropped looking at the monkey-duo as she liked to call them. _Oh! Brother!!_

_end flashback_

Hilary smirked as she remembered what Daichi had said. 'I'm going to make Kai smile and I just know how', she thought as her lips curled into a sly smile. 'I just hope what Daichi said is true otherwise I'll make sure he'll have a hell to pay' , she thought again punching her fist to her other palm.

Then she walked out of the restaurant pulling out her umbrella and rushed over to the nearest pet shop. She looked around for a while and smiled as her eyes laid on her 'perfect gift'. There lay a small kitten with alternating colors of black and white that was blinking cluelessly at its new owner. 'How cute', she thought 'No wonder Kai loves them'

"I'll buy this", she said to the pet shop owner pointing to the kitten.

The guy packed it in a box with many holes around and handed it over to Hilary giving her the usual instructions on how to take care of the kitten. She nodded a "thanks" and walked out of the shop exitedly. She couldn't wait to see Kai's reaction when she would present him this cute little kitten. _Wonder how Kai would react… happy? Shocked? Bewildered? Angry? Or he might just walk off scowling calling me stupid. _ Hilary's brow met at this thought. 'I'll make sure he doesn't' .

_ The D-day _

The Russian teen was lying lazily on the grass near the river side, his hands resting at the back of his head , eyes closed and a grass in his mouth(**A/N : **whats with the grass eating? O.o)

Hilary happily walked over to Kai holding his gift now tied in a ribbon. _Alright Hil! You can do this.. just walk over to him and hand him the gift. No problem-o. _She gulped and walked over to him and saw him in his usual mode as she had expected. The wind was blowing through his slate colored bangs making it ruffle across his face(**A/N : **I just love to describe him. Lol). She just stood there watching him transfixed her heart beating faster every minute.

"what do you want Hilary?", Kai said without even bothering to his eyes.

"Whoa! How did you know it was me?", she asked bewildered. _How the hell does he do that? Heh! Well… What do you know? Guess today my suspicion is confirmed. He really has some sort of a secret vision to see who's around him without even opening his eyes. His eyes… they're so beautiful… _she sighed.

"Hn!" was all he replied that caused a vein to pop on Hilary's head. _Baka! Does he think he'll be taxed if he says something more than that?_

"erm… anyway.. I just wanted to wish u on your birthday,Kai!" she said smiling "So birthday boy, for once open your eyes and see what I've got for you" she continued eyeing him hopefully.

"………"

"C'mon Kai don't be so rude. It won't hurt to just see what I've got for you, would it?". _Heh! Wondering why I just didn't tell him about the kitty rightaway? Coz I wanted this darn present to be a surprise. X(_

"………" GAAHHH!! I've had it!!

"Alright, but let me tell you Kai that I'm as stubborn as you are so don't you go thinking that I would give up so easily!", she said getting really annoyed this time.

Kai replied with his usual smirk which annoyed Hilary more.

_Fine then… _she thought staring at him in annoyance for a while ._So much for getting him a gift. Why did I even bother to get him one? _And then her face suddenly lit up as she thought of the idea. She placed her finger in one of the holes of box and gently poked the kitten to which it promptly meow-ed.

Kai immediately snapped his eyes open and sat up staring at Hilary in bewilderment.

_Mission accomplished._

He then shifted his gaze to the mysterious box she was holding and the his eyes landed back on Hilary and gave her a questionable look to which she chuckled in reply.

"What was that?", he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Why don't you see it yourself?",she said smiling and shoved the box towards him.

Kai started at the box for a while weirdly again before opening the lid and gasped at what he saw. The little kitten was blinking at him cluelessly wagging its tail. Kai' s gaze softened. Hilary just watched him in amusement as he lifted up the kitten gingerly out of the box with a look of a little child when he gets his most loved thing for his birthday. 'Never knew Kai had a soft side too', she thought. 'Kai loving animals? That's kinda… cute'

The Kitten licked his cheek as he brought it closer and meow-ed again. He coudn't help but chuckle slightly.

Kai's gaze shifted back to Hilary and gave a barely-visible smile which Hilary didn't seem to notice.

"Hmph! Is this all I get for getting you such a cute gift?", she pouted sighing "Not even a thanks. I don't know why I even… huh? Wha-", she gasped as Kai started leaning closer to her. he slowly tilted her chin and gently kissed her cheek to which the brunette predictably turned crimson.

"There! How's _that _for a thanks?", he whispered huskily pulling away reluctantly leaving an extremely shocked brunette who had her jaws dropped . _He… he kissed me! THE Kai Hiwatari, actually KISSED me… it was just a peck on a cheek but nevertheless he… AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! _

He smirked at her reaction and simply stood up from his place and walked away with the kitten, his scarf trailing behind, disappearing from sight.

Hilary blinked.

_Wow! If this is what I get for getting him a gift, I won't mind getting one for him every day…_

**Owari**

**There! I'm done. Lemme know how you found it and if I should even continue KaiHIl one shots… that's if I ever get anymore idea… my mind's feeling a lot blank these days… anyways.. please review J**


End file.
